The Girl From District 6
by nchaz917
Summary: Riley, a fifteen year-old from District 6 is reaped for the fifty-ninth annual Hunger Games. As she struggles to survive in the arena, she learns to embrace friendship as well as life.
1. The Reaping

The hum of the hover trains rang in my ears as our escort, Candy Starbor strode across the stage placed in front of the Justice Building. She adjusted the microphone, and with her annoying accent said what she says every year. "Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" We all just stared. Every kid between the ages of twelve to eighteen was waiting anxiously in the middle of the square. I decided to focus on a chip on one of the hover rails while the stupid Capitol video played. It was the same thing every year, and I was already fifteen. The only reason I hadn't memorized the video yet was probably because I was too nervous to really listen to it. Anyway, it's packed with propaganda and other fake stuff that I don't need to be hearing. Finally the video came to a close, which was followed by the Capitol seal appearing across the screen. Candy Starbor squealed with delight, and walked to the bowl containing the girl names. I held my breath. _"Please don't be me…"_ "Ladies first!" She exclaimed extravagantly as she dipped her hand into the glass sphere. Her avocado nails slid across the names, churning them around like a blender. Finally she plucked a slip of paper, and held it directly up to the microphone. It took her an unbearable amount of time to open the piece of paper, and when she did, my blood turned to ice. "Riley Moybelle!" What? No…it couldn't be. That's…that's me.

Two guards stood on either side of me as I was escorted to the stage. I still hadn't completely processed what was happening. I'm going to the Hunger Games…I'm going to die. As Candy toddled off on her magenta high heels to the boys' names, images of past Hunger Games filled my mind. Seventeen tributes dying at the goriest blood bath in Hunger Games history. A girl shivering like mad in some sort of frozen wasteland. A boy tribute screaming for his parents before getting a sword thrust into his heart. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I barely heard Candy say, "Shake hands!"

I quickly turned to face the boy competitor from my district. He appeared to be in his late teens, and had light brown hair. I shakily stretched my hand out for him to shake. His fingers were ruff and strong, and mine felt broken when our hands detached. Candy grabbed each of our shoulders and showed us one last time to the crowd. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" She then steered us into the Justice Building, without letting us get a final glimpse of our home.

My mother was the only one to come. She was only forty- seven, but wrinkles had taken over her face completely. We cried in each other's arms for about a minute, before I broke away. I could see her brown eyes already glistening with grief and loss. "Mom, you have to listen to me," I said, tears spilling from my eyes. "I'm coming home, okay? Just wait for me. I'll come home." She only nodded. Was there really anything else to do? We held each other for the next three minutes until the peacekeepers came. They dragged her away, but not until we hugged for a final time.


	2. The Capitol

The ride to the Capitol was smooth I guess. There's currently only one living victor from District 6, and his name is Richard Artsmith. I don't really know much about him, except for the fact that he's addicted to the Capitol drug morphling. He talks to my District partner and I, who's apparently named Mason. Mason asks a lot of questions, and I just sit there looking stupid. When Richard begins asking us what our skills are, my blood turns to ice. I hardly have any special talents that might be useful in the Arena. Mason goes first, and he explains that he's able to lift heavy objects, and he isn't too bad with a sword. When he finishes, I'm puzzled by the fact that he mentioned his capability with a sword. I've never even seen a real sword before, except in books and on television. Maybe he's making stuff up too. Richard turns to me and says, "And you? What types of skills do you have?" I feel myself going red, but I decide to tell the truth. Lying to my mentor won't help me much. "I'm pretty fast," I admit. "But that's about it." Richard nods thoughtfully, and then looks at both of us. "I think it would be wise for both of you to spend about three quarters of your time in the Training Center on survival skills. After all, most tributes die of natural causes. Choose one weapon you want to work with, and practice with it for the other twenty five percent of the time. I think you two have a shot this year. We'll talk more tomorrow okay? Get some sleep, I think we'll be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow."

I hate to admit this, but despite the evilness the Capitol has brought throughout the years, it is an extremely beautiful place. There are high-tech buildings everywhere, and other bits of technology that District 6 could only dream of. Our train arrives in the station, and Mason waves happily to all the creepy looking Capitol citizens. I avoid looking into the cameras as they flash while we walk by. Mason and I are escorted to our rooms, which are amazing. My room has the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in, and has a remote that allows the setting of the room to be changed. I select the one that features hover crafts and trains gliding throughout a city. I know without out a doubt that this setting was made to represent my District. We specialize in transportation, although the cititizens of District 6 ironically don't have much of a taste for travel. After a little bit of time alone, I hear a knock at the door. "Riley!" chants a ridiculous voice. "Time to have a little chat with Richard and I!" I know immediately that the voice belongs to Candy. Sighing, I reluctantly open my door and follow her into the sitting room. She now wears a light green dress with a ridiculous white wig that makes her look like a zombie. Her nine-inch heels click against the floor as she takes her seat in a strange woven chair. It has come from District 8, that's for sure. Richard and Mason sit on a red leather couch. "Hi Riley," says Richard. "It's time we start thinking about what angle you two are going to play for the Capitol. What do you think you might do, Mason?" Mason narrows his eyes. "I think I might go for talkative and funny." He says, smiling. Richard nods approvingly, then turns to me. "And you, Riley?" My mind is blank. Again. "Um, I think I'll try quiet and shy." I respond. Richard laughs. "That was exactly my plan, and I'm still here today!" I force a smile. This is just so disgusting. Coming up with fake personalities, celebrating kids dying, and inventing relentless Arenas to watch everyone struggle in. How will I get through this?


	3. The Tribute Parade

My prep team has washed me raw, and I feel like an alien. I walk into a room that smells like latex and cosmetics, and tentatively sit on an examination table. A man walks in, his hair dyed red with black streaks. "Hello, you must be Riley." He says, smiling. "I'm Skylar." I smile nervously. "So," He begins. "As you know, stylists are asked to dress their tributes in such a way that they look stunning, but their District is represented as well." I nod, and a horrible memory flashes through my mind. It happened a few years ago. A twelve-year old boy volunteered as tribute to save his brother with special needs. I clearly visualize him waving awkwardly from the District 6 chariot. He was dressed as an ugly gray helicopter. Later he was killed mercilessly in the Arena. Having remembered this, I feel horribly sick. Skylar shows me plans for a genuinely pretty dress, which slightly resembles the outfit conductors of our hover trains wear. All I can do is nod and smile. Thank gosh the outfit is decent. After I'm fitted Richard and Candy escort me downstairs where the chariots await. Mason also resembles a conductor, and I thank Skylar again silently for not dressing us up as trains or helicopters. Candy helps me into the chariot while Mason climbs in himself. Richard hands us both matching hats, then says "Good luck!" The door opens, and I brace myself for what is yet to come.

Cameras. Everywhere. Mason waves and grins at the crowd. He's unforgettable, while I'm hardly even noticed. I wave to the crowd, but it still doesn't seem like

I've made much of an impression. Our chariot makes it's way to end of the pathway, where President Snow gives his annoying little speech. We stand there awkwardly until my legs feel like the might fall off. Finally our chariots turn around, and we make our way back. I see the Career tributes in front of me, smiling and waving to the crowd. There's no doubt the victor will be one of them. It almost always is. Mason blows kisses and laughs. I'm appalled.

When we get back to our apartment, I collapse into one of the weird chairs from District 8. Candy sits next to me for a while, talking all about her new array of nail polish sets that she was given specifically for the 59th Hunger Games. I don't have the heart to tell her to shut up, so I just endure it for a little bit. Finally it's bedtime, and I lay down to sleep. As I lay in the huge bed, I think about a great number of things. The Training Center, which I will have to begin going to tomorrow, Mason, and whether or not I should trust him, and my mother, who I love more than anything, and anyone. Tears creep silently down my cheeks, and I eventually fall into a light and uneasy sleep.


	4. The Training Center

I wake up the next morning and head down to breakfast. Candy is already there, watching a recap of the chariot rides. She smiles at me, and I manage one back. I used to think she was a freak, but now I can sort of see the good side of her. Mason comes downstairs while I'm halfway through breakfast, followed by Richard. They start a conversation with Candy, and I suddenly feel strange. Why did Richard and Mason come down to breakfast together? The odds of them getting up at the same time are slim. A horrible thought goes through my head. At school, there were always rumors flying around while the Hunger Games were going on. Some kids said that Districts with only one mentor meant trouble. Apparently the mentor was supposed to "choose" which tribute he or she thought had the best chance of survival. Oh well. Maybe Mason and I could team up. I quickly dismiss the thought. Why would he pick someone like me? He'll probably end up with the Careers. After all, he is about six feet tall and two hundred pounds of muscle.

The number 6 is pinned to my back. The Training Center is huge! All of us tributes scan the room, admiring all the stations. An instructor calls us over to the center of the room, where she begins telling us about the different stations and how to use them. She also gives us some useful tips about where to go first. I decide to go to the wild edible plants station, where a memory game is available to play. I try to memorize the plants as best I can, but there are a lot. After about three attempts, I can only identify about twenty of them. Two other tributes are here at the plants station with me. One is a girl with an 8 pinned to her back, and the other is a boy with a 3 on his back. The girl walks up to me and introduces herself. "Hi, I'm Amber." She says, smiling a sad type of smile. I smile back, and say "I'm Riley, what District are you from?" I already know the answer, but I still want to hear what she has to say. "I'm from District 8," She replies. "You know, the textile District." I nod, and tell her that I'm from District 6. We talk for a while, and soon we go off to knot tying, then tree climbing, then fire making, and finally, to the weapons. A boy from District 7 throws hatchets swiftly into targets. A girl from District 1 is sparring with one of the instructors. I don't know which weapon to pick first, so I decide to start out with knives. Amber picks up a bow, weighing it carefully before turning to a target. She shoots, and the arrow sticks in the second ring outside the bolls eye. I turn back to the knives, and pick three deadly sharp ones. I begin throwing them at the targets, ignoring the laughter from the Careers. I can hardly hit the stupid thing. After about fifty attempts, yes fifty, I'm able to make the knife hit the target, but not through the heart. Soon it's lunchtime, and all the tributes file into the Cafeteria.

I sit alone on the floor, like most of the other tributes. The Careers all sit together, along with Mason. I stare at them, shocked at how Mason actually joined them. It's definite that I can no longer trust Mason, but Amber…maybe.


	5. The Private Session

The days in the Training Center flew by. Amber and I usually went to stations together, and the boy from District 3 was always following us. He sometimes looked like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't figure out what. The Career pack stayed in the weapons area the whole time, so hopefully they'll have zero survival skills in the Arena. Mason is officially with the Careers now, following them around everywhere. I guess he didn't heed Richard's warning about most tributes dying of natural causes. Speaking of Richard, he doesn't even know that Mason is in the Career alliance. At least I don't think he does…but Mason might have told him. On the last day of training, an instructor called us to the center of the room again and announced that our private sessions with the gamemakers would be that night. The Careers, including Mason were all smiling and cracking their knuckles, while everyone else looked extremely nervous.

"District 5, tribute boy." I heard the announcement somewhere. After he was finished, it would be my turn in the private session with the gamemakers. Mason sat next to me, staring at his feet. "Why did you join the Careers?" I asked. Somehow the words just slipped out. Mason glanced at me, then back at the floor. "Because I want to survive." I stared at him. "Oh. Well, at least you'll survive longer than me." He looked up at me, but didn't reply. "District 6, tribute girl." Announced a mechanical voice. I shakily got up, and walked down the hallway into the Training Center. About twelve gamemakers sat on a platform near the ceiling, and they were relatively sober. Thank gosh I'm not from District 12. The gamemakers are probably wasted by the time those tributes roll in. I bow. "District 6 tribute girl." I announce. They nod their approval. It's time to begin.

I start by playing the edible plant memory game, and I manage to score a 90%. After that, I hurry over to the snares where I tie two decent ones. After tying the knots I look at the clock. Twenty minutes left. My fingers dart rapidly over the wood and flame as I try to build a decent fire. When I'm done, it looks pretty decent. Ten minutes left. I race over to the throwing knives station where I select ten elaborate, silver knives. I manage to hit the target every time I throw. Three of the knives hit the bolls eye, four hit the ring closest to the bolls eye, and three hit the third.

When the time is up, I walk back below the gamemaker platform and wait. "You may go." One of them says. I walk quickly from the Training Center and back to my room. As I lay in bed, I think of what is yet to come. Tomorrow I have my interview with Caesar Flickerman. That's bound to be a disaster. After that, it's game time.


	6. The Training Scores

I awoke the next morning to screams and shouts. Puzzled, I pulled back the curtain on my bedroom window to reveal a disturbing sight. The citizens from the Capitol skipped down the streets in their creepy outfits. Why were they so happy? Oh yeah…today the training scores are to be announced, and the betting will begin. I glanced back to the street where two Capitol toddlers were having a fake sword fight. One began to continuously stab the other. I was repulsed. Do these kids actually _like_ the Hunger Games?

I walked downstairs to be greeted by Mason. "You're up late." He observed. I just looked at him. "Anyway," He continued. "The training scores are going to be announced in an hour, so just come back to the sitting room when you're ready." I narrowed my eyes. "Okay." I spent the hour with Skylar, who decided to design a beautiful blue dress for my interview with Caesar Flickerman. I loved it, and when I slipped it on, I felt like a completely different person. After I tried on the dress, I decided to return to the sitting room and see what Mason and Richard were doing. A countdown was shown on the television, with eight minutes left until the scores were announced. I took a seat on the red leather couch and waited impatiently for the scores to be shown. Finally, the countdown reached zero and Caesar appeared on the screen. "Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" He laughed.

"Bronze, from District 1, with a score of 10." Caesar announced. Mason's eyes widened, but Richard looked unsurprised. "The Careers usually obtain a score within an 8-10 range. I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." I glanced back at the screen. It was the girl from 2's turn. She got a 10 too. I tried to remember all the scores, but they started to become jumbled in my mind. The boy from 3 got a 5. The girl from 4 managed an 8. I think I saw the girl from 5 get a 4. Finally, it was District 6's turn. Mason flashed across the screen, and the number 9 swirled around his head. Richard patted him on the back, and Candy shrieked with delight. My face appeared, and I held my breath. "And Riley from District 6," Caesar began. "With a score of…6." I breathed a sigh of relief. I got a complete mediocre score. Not bad, but not good either. Richard smiled. "Nice job, Riley! You know, when I was in the games, I got a 5 as my training score. That just goes to show you that even people with low or mediocre training scores are just as capable of winning the Hunger Games as those with higher scores." I laughed. "Well, that's good!" I replied. I already had known that some tributes without good scores could win. Four years ago, when I was eleven, I remember a boy from District 10 scoring a 3 in training. He later went on to win the Games. I still can't get the images of his victims out of my mind.

Soon all the scores were announced, and the odds board began to show everyone's chances of winning. The boy from 1, Bronze I think? His odds were 5-1. That's really good. I glanced up at the District 6 area on the odds board, and found my face. It said: RILEY MOYBELLE-WEIGHT-119 LBS.-HEIGHT-5'5. SCORE- 6. ODDS- 22-1. 22-1? Not good. Mason's odds were 7-1. That's great. I looked at everyone else's odds. Amber's were 17-1. It looked like she got a training score of 7. The boy from 3's odds were 30-1. It didn't look like the odds were in his favor.


	7. An Interview, A Strategy

"Panem, I give you Crystal, a luxurious tribute from District 1!" Caesar's voice echoes into the hall where us tributes wait. The Careers look smug and eager as they wait in line. Everyone else looks either scared or unemotional. Mason isn't included there. He looks excited and happy. It's obviously an act, but I know the Capitol will love him. The time passes quickly. Soon I hear, "I give you Artemis, from District 3!"  
Screams erupt from the crowd. That caught my attention. Now I know the name of the boy that always followed Amber and I around in the Training Center.

I walk quickly onto the stage, my blue dress flowing behind me. Soon I'm taking my seat next to Caesar, and the interview begins immediately. "So Riley," Caesar smiles. "How's life back in District 6? I bet you're a real expert on those hover trains!" I make a convincing fake laugh. "Oh, life back in District 6 is great! And yes, I am a little bit of an expert on hover trains!" Caesar laughs. "Well, I heard about that 6 in training! It's the same as your District number! I bet that will bring you luck in the Arena!" I laugh in an annoying girly way, and the Capitol audience lets out a series of cheers. "I sure hope so!"

I walk from the stage, and down to Richard. He smiles at me, and I stand between him and Candy. It's Mason's turn with Caesar. He seems really confident, and smiles a lot. Caesar comments on his 9 in training, and says that the Capitol girls love him already. I sigh emits from the crowd, and Mason laughs. I notice how straight and white his teeth are.

Finally the interviews are over, and we return to our rooms. Richard said that he wants to speak with Mason and I each privately. Mason goes first, so I just wait in my room. It's night out, but the Capitol is lively. Screens on buildings project recorded interviews, one of them being Mason's. I use my handy remote to change the setting of my room. I'm not really in the mood to see all that again. I scroll through the different settings, and notice that they've all changed. The District ones are gone, replaced by past Arenas. I guess for the final night we're in the Capitol the settings have changed to remind us that tomorrow, we'll be fighting for our lives in the Arena.

Just when I finish scrolling through them all, there's a knock at the door. "Come in!" I say. Richard walks in, and takes a seat on my bed next to me. I set my remote down, and look up at him. "So, what do we need to talk about? A strategy?" He nods. "Yes, it's strategy time. Now, do you have anything in mind?" I shake my head. I had always thought about different strategies I would use if I were in the games, but now that I'm here, all ideas have escaped me. "Well," Richard begins. "I don't think you're much of a match for the blood bath at the Cornucopia." At first I feel offended, but I realize he's right. My only real skill is my speed. I can easily be one of the first to the Cornucopia, but getting out is probably where I'd go down. "So," Richard says. "I think it would be best for you to just ditch the whole thing together." I nod. "That's probably the best option for me. But what about food and water?" Richard drums his fingers against his lips. "I might be able to get you some water, or food. Whichever I can't get to you, hopefully you'll find it somewhere in the Arena. Are you okay with this plan?" Richard looks concerned. "I think it's the best option for me." I respond.


	8. The Launching

It's midnight. Unfortunately, I'm nowhere close to falling asleep, and those grotesque memories of past Hunger Games are back again. I an attempt to get rid of them, I turn on the television using the same remote that changes the room's setting. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appear, and Caesar finishes saying something that I didn't get to hear in time. The screen goes black, and the number 50 appears in white in the center. I watch as the screen brightens, and a boy with brown curly hair and a black tribute jacket trudges through dense woods. Three other boys, who appear to be Careers, soon confront him. That's when I realize what this is. Every year, the night before the Hunger Games begin, a program comes on called "Greatest Moments in Hunger Games History". Basically, it shows the moments leading up to a kid's victory in the Hunger Games, or the weird and unexpected stuff that has happened throughout the years. In the one I'm watching now, a boy from District 12 takes on three Careers, killing them all. Watching this will probably make me feel even worse, so I turn it off. After about two more hours, I finally drift away.

I eat nothing the following morning. Surprisingly, Mason doesn't either. Skylar takes me back into my prep room where he helps me put on a pair of brown pants, a dark orange shirt, and black boots. Then, at my request, he puts my hair into two ponytails. Something innocent. Something unthreatening.

It's dark on the roof. My hair blows in the wind, and I see a hovercraft coming. Richard shakes Mason's hand, and he gives me a hug. Before we step onto the hovercraft, Richard wishes us both best of luck. He can't even look at us when he says it. I see tears spilling from his eyes, and I want to comfort him. Mason turns and walks up the stairs into the hovercraft. I have no choice but to follow.

I sit across from the Career boy from District 2. He looks at me the whole time, smiling. I feel like a tiny rag doll compared to him. When the woman with the trackers comes to me, I wince when she puts it into my arm. The boy from 2 starts cracking up, and I feel my cheeks flush with anger and embarrassment. After about a whole hour of waiting, the hovercraft lands. Someone throws up on the way out, and I have to step over it to make it to the exit. I walk with Skylar to the door marked DISTRICT 6-FEMALE. We slip inside, where he helps me into a dark orange jacket identical to my shirt.

Skylar whispers comforting words to me while we wait. A mechanical voice fills the room saying, "Twenty seconds." I steal one last glance into the mirror. My brown hair looks as it always does, falling down to my lower back. My dark brown eyes show no fear, which is strange because I've never been more scared in my life than I am now. "Ten seconds." Skylar gives me a final hug before I step upon my plate. Glass encases me, and I'm being lifted into the Arena. There's no turning back.


	9. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

My plate finishes rising, and I'm in the Arena. It's pouring down rain. My heart beats rapidly in my chest. I can practically hear the Capitol citizens screaming with anticipation. The Cornucopia sits equidistant from the other tributes and I. Claudius Templesmith's voice emits through the air, and he says, "Let the 59th annual Hunger Games begin!" I instantly turn to my right. The boy from District 2 stands there, grinning at me, his hair soaked. I turn to my left. A small girl I've never seen before stands awkwardly on her plate. The countdown has started, and it's reached 30 seconds. I glance forward, trying to see any visible items nearby. A piece of bread wrapped in plastic sits only feet from my plate. A green knapsack is only a little farther. I have to admit, it's tempting, oh so tempting. I could grab that knapsack. I really could. Only ten seconds left. The rain is coming down so fast that it stings my face.

The gong releases it's horrifying ring. I'm off my plate and at the knapsack in seconds. I snatch it up, and begin to sprint away. The grass is extremely slippery though. I trip and fall. The hatchet misses me by inches. The knapsack means nothing now. I have to get out of here. I can't die in the Cornucopia blood bath.

I race away blindly into the rain. I don't look back. The screams and cries of tributes ring in my ears as I run faster than I ever have in my life. My feet slide over the unnaturally green grass as the rain pours even harder. I keep running until my legs feel as if they were made of jelly. Even then I don't stop. The outline of a forest is barely visible up ahead. That would be the best place to go.

It continues to pour as I jog through the forest. Eventually I can go no further, so I decide to climb up a tall pine tree. I'm not too great at climbing, but heights are something I'm familiar with. Back in District 6, my class sometimes had to repair the train rails, which were at death defying heights. When I think I'm high enough, I rest on one of the branches. There's at least ten other trees nearby that are taller than this one, so it's unlikely I'll get struck by lightning.

I put my hood up long ago. My hair is already half frozen, and my hands are numb. I try not to think about what may have been in the green knapsack. Maybe a pair of gloves? A warm blanket? I pretend that I'm back in my comfy bed in the Capitol, and it somewhat helps. Just when I begin to examine the frozen raindrops on my jacket, a cannon fires. I'm so startled that I nearly fall from the tree. I guess the blood bath is over. I count off the cannons on my fingers. Twelve in all. I guess that's about average.

The rain finally stops, and it's completely dark outside. It's still very cold, but my jacket is surprisingly warm. My hand reaches to my head, where my hair is wrapped up inside my hood. It seems to be mostly thawed out. I lay on my back, and the only sound I hear is the wind in the branches. But then the sky brightens, and the Capitol seal appears. Panem's anthem, "Horn of Plenty" sounds throughout the Arena. I see the girl from District 3 projected in the sky. Then both tributes from 5. Then both from 7. The boy from 8. Both from 9. Both from 10. The girl from 11. The boy from 12. The girl that was next to me on her plate isn't in the sky. Hmm…so Mason, Amber, and Artemis all survived the first day.

I don't fall asleep at all during the night. After what seemed like days, dawn is finally here. It isn't too cold when I climb down the tree, but it's drizzling rain. I lower my hood from my head. My hair is nice and dry. Now that I can actually see my surroundings, I notice that I'm very deep inside the forest. I decide to continue walking through the forest. It probably wouldn't be wise to venture back to the Cornucopia.


	10. The Truce Between The Trio

I move swiftly but silently over the soft forest floor. The rain still hasn't stopped. I open my mouth and let some of the cool drops hit my tongue. That's when I realize how thirsty I am. Where can I find water? I glance at my feet, and at the forest floor. There's moss everywhere. Maybe I could suck the water from the moss? I try, and it works quite efficiently. In only a few minutes I'm completely hydrated. I can worry about food later. For now I better head farther into the forest. While I walk, I think about the bloodbath. I always imagined it would be horrible, and that I would witness so many people dying. Luckily, I couldn't even see what was going on because of the huge downpour. I guess that just goes to show that I'm a huge wimp. It's true though. I always had to cover my eyes when someone would die in the Hunger Games. Does that really make me a wimp? Or does it just make me normal?

I continue through the forest, my boots squelching against the damp earth. A huge clap of thunder sounds, and it begins to pour extremely hard. I pull my hood back up, and begin to trudge on. That's when I hear the voices. I sprint blindly away, and I end up crashing into some brambles. Jaggers slash my face, and I groan. The voices are coming closer. I peer through the brambles, to see six tributes. One of them is Mason. The others are Careers. I recognize Bronze and Crystal immediately. I think the pair from District 4 is Marina and Gill. Then there's the creepy boy from 2. His District partner isn't there. Did she die in the blood bath? I quickly notice that they're all covered in blood, and they're all equipped with deadly weapons. Mason carries a sword. It doesn't appear to be bloody, but then again it's pouring out. They seem to be discussing whom to target next. "Let's go for the boy from District 11," says the boy from 2. "He seems to be more of a threat than anyone else." Gill, the boy from 4 narrows his eyes. "Okay, then we'll go for the girl from 8. I think she scored a 7 in training, so she probably isn't too bad with whatever weapon she uses." Everyone else nods. I don't hear the rest of what they say, but they walk farther into the woods. I decide to walk in the opposite direction, back to the Cornucopia.

I jog as quickly as I can away from where the Careers went. After a while, I lean against a tree to take a breather. My stomach growls loudly. It's okay though. I'm used to being hungry. I'm about to continue when I hear "Psst!" I turn around wildly, only to see Amber. She smiles. "So, you survived the bloodbath, huh? Want to be allies? We'd probably make it farther." I examine her. Everything she wears is identical to me, except her jacket is a yellowish brown. "Okay." I reply. As we walk, I learn that she escaped the Cornucopia with a knife, and a piece of bread that she had foolishly already eaten. "I saw the Careers back there a little bit ago." I point behind us. Amber's eyes widen. "Really? That's scary. They have the girl from 2 guarding the Cornucopia right now." I nod. "She wasn't with the other Careers when I saw them. Where do you think we should go?" Amber scratches her head. "I say we make our way past the Cornucopia and into the other side of the Arena." I notice a flaw in her plan. "But what about the girl from 2?" I ask. "How do we get past her?"

Amber and I stand at the edge of the woods. The girl from District 2 sits in the mouth of the Cornucopia, sipping on a bottle of water and eating crackers. "If only you had a weapon," Amber says. "Then we might be able to take her." I sigh. "The only weapon I'm even okay at using would be throwing knives." We both just stand there for a few minutes, watching the girl from 2 stuffing herself. A branch snaps behind us, and Amber and I both whirl around. The boy from District 3 stands there, clearly unarmed. Amber raises her knife, but the boy puts his hands on his head, signaling he means no harm. "If you need something from the Cornucopia," He starts. "Than I can help you."

"Why would you assume we need something?" Amber questions. The boy grins. "Well, because you're hiding at the edge of the forest, watching the girl from 2 guarding the supplies." Amber narrows her eyes. "Okay fine. You got us. Do you want to be allies with Riley and I?" The boy shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, sure. I'm Artemis by the way."


	11. Hide And Seek

"So," Amber asked. "How are we going to grab something from the Cornucopia without getting slaughtered by miss District 2?" Artemis tapped his yellow jacket thoughtfully. "Hmm." He said. "Are either of you fast?" I found myself nodding. Amber looked at me. "Are you really that fast?" She questioned. I examined a lock of my brown hair. "I don't think I'm that bad." Artemis looked at Amber. "Are you that fast?" Amber shook her head. "Not much." "Okay then," Artemis continued. "I was thinking that one of us could run around distractingly near the Cornucopia, while the other two grabbed stuff from the mouth."

I jogged from the trees, becoming totally visible at the scene of the blood bath. It was still drizzling, so I had to be careful not to slip on the slick grass. The girl from District 2 snatched up her sword and sprinted at full speed toward me. I spun around and ran swiftly away. I was past the metal plates that brought us into the Arena when I spotted Amber and Artemis grabbing bags and other supplies from the mouth of the Cornucopia. The girl from 2 shrieked, and sped up. I tore away into the forest as quickly as I could.

She didn't follow. I staggered, wheezing. I had to catch my breath quickly. The other Careers could show up at any second. As I stood up to find Amber and Artemis, the roar of the cannon sounded. I screamed. What if the girl from District 2 had killed one of them at the Cornucopia? I raced through the forest, ignoring my aching legs.

"What the heck happened?" I whispered to Amber. "I-I thought that was your cannon!" She whispered back. Artemis sat on the forest floor, catching his breath. Lying next to him was one medium sized orange backpack, a small blue one, and another medium sized green one. "Well, it obviously wasn't any of ours." He breathed. "I'm betting that it was the boy from 11 or the girl from 12. It isn't likely one of the Careers has died." Amber nodded, and grabbed the orange backpack. "Come on, guys. We can examine these later. For now, let's head as deep into the forest as possible." Artemis bent down and grabbed the blue bag. He quickly placed it on his shoulders and started off after Amber. Having no other choice, I scooped up the green pack and follow.

Shouts followed us as we raced through the forest. "The Careers!" Amber cried. Artemis turned around as he ran. "Come on guys, we have to hurry!" The shouts came closer and closer as we ran. Soon I saw a flash of orange. Mason's jacket. "Guys, they're here!" I found myself saying. "Hide!"

I crashed to the ground, only feet from a curtain of ivy that rested against stone. Artemis climbed up a tall tree, and Amber lowered herself in some tall plants. Someone laughed, and I pressed my hand against the ivy, expecting to feel the cold rock. Surprisingly, I didn't. The ivy was the door to a cleverly concealed cave.

I tumbled inside the cave just as the Careers arrived. "Where are they?" Laughed Bronze, the boy from District 1. From what I could see from the cave, his jacket was splattered with blood and his pants were filthy. He glanced at a shorter, muscular boy, who I think was from District 2. "Oh, they couldn't have gone far." He smirked. "I bet anything that they're here right now, listening to us." Amber rustled in her hiding spot, and the boy from 2 walked slowly to where she was. "I think I've found one!" He smiled.

Amber shot from her hiding spot and sprinted full speed away into the forest. The boy from 2 and the girl from 4 raced after her. Bronze, Crystal, and the boy from District 4 stayed behind. "The others are bound to be nearby," The boy from 4 said. "Let's look."

I back away farther into the cave, trying to make myself as small as possible. My hear races as I lean my head against the cool rock. I hear footsteps outside, and someone says something, but I can't tell whom. I hug my knees to my chest, and the cannon fires. Once…twice.


	12. A Fallen Friend

"What the heck was that?" Crystal yells. "Did the cannon just fire twice?" Bronze turns. "It definitely did. Come on, that girl from 8 may be tougher than she looks."

Their footsteps die away as I peak from the cave. Artemis climbs quickly from the tree. I grab his hand, and we run.

The anthem sounds, and I watch the sky from the branches of a tall pine tree that Artemis and I found only hours ago. The Capitol seal appears, with the words "The Fallen" below it. I watch as Marina, the girl from District 4 appears. She wears a dark blue jacket, which reminds me of the ocean. Her image fades, replaced by the familiar face of…Amber. I fight back tears as I look up at her. Unlike the girl from 4, she looks angry. I look over at Artemis who sits next to me. He hugs his knees to his chest, and I let out a sob.

Dawn is approaching when we leave the tree. I take a sip of water, and snack on a cracker. Artemis walks ahead of me. "Where are we going?" I ask. He turns and shrugs. "Somewhere far away."

When it seems like we've been going for hours, the wind begins to blow dangerously fast, and the clouds blacken. Rain begins to pelt us from the sky, and I'm soaked in seconds. Artemis puts up his hood, and I do the same. We sprint through the trees, and finally to the end of the forest. I see a beautiful meadow just a few steps away. "We shouldn't go there yet," Artemis says. "It's suicide to walk in a meadow during a lightning storm." I nod, and sit down on the ground.

Images of my mother slip throughout my thoughts, and soon I'm crying. "What's wrong with the Capitol?" I sob. "How can they do this to us? We're only kids!" I look up at Artemis, expecting a complex and elaborate answer. Instead, he only shakes his head.


	13. Career Fights and an Underdog

Eventually, it stopped raining. As Artemis and I walked through the meadow, the cannon blasted. I trembled from shock as I heard it. "Who do you think that was?" I asked Artemis. He turned, and drummed his fingers against his lips. "Hmm…I guess the only logical answer would be the girl from District 12. I suppose it could've been one of the Career tributes though…Crystal would be most probable. She's definitely the weakest-" BOOM! The cannon fired again. Artemis' eyes widened. "Okay then, it's definite that at least one Career is dead, unless it was the boy from your District and that girl from 12." I nodded. "We should probably keep going. Maybe they'll keep fighting."

Seven of us left. Bronze. Both tributes from 2. Artemis. Both from 6. The girl from 12. I glanced up into the starry sky to first see Crystal, then Gill, the boy from 4. Artemis thinks that the Careers were getting a little anxious, so they killed off two of their members. Crystal and Gill were probably the weakest Careers left anyway. Artemis pulls out his knife and fiddles with it for a while. I take out a beef strip and ravenously chew the meat. I've definitely lost some weight during the time I've been here.

As I lay in the meadow, cloaked in darkness, a thought comes to my mind. The boy from 11! I don't think I ever saw him in the sky. "Artemis, is the boy from 11 dead?" Artemis raises his head groggily. "Um, I think so. Go to sleep." I sigh, and place my head back on my pack. It would probably be better if the boy from 11 were gone anyway.

Dawn approaches, and Artemis and I awake to thunder, and pouring rain. The meadow appeared to go on for miles, so we decided to head back into the forest. As we reached the protection of the trees, Artemis said, "The theme of these games must be thunderstorms!" I laughed. "Probably. At least it's not a desert or a tundra!" Artemis glanced at me. "The tundra one was horrible, I doubt they'll ever do that again. I've never seen a desert, though. Do you think they'll ever do that?" I snort. "Knowing the gamemakers, definitely." I turn to Artemis, expecting to see a smile, but instead I look into a face of shock. "What?" I whisper. He puts a finger to his ear. "Listen!" I listen, and soon I hear the crunch of leaves and the snap of twigs. Whoever's making the noise is running. I can tell by the rhythm of the feet hitting the earth.

Artemis points. I see the swish of black hair, and a coal colored jacket. "The girl from 12!" I say. Artemis nods. She runs swiftly on the forest floor, and I don't think she's seen us. It's hard to keep an eye on her because of all the trees, and soon we've lost her. "She couldn't kill us even if she tried," Artemis said. "I'm pretty sure she's only twelve or thirteen years old."


	14. The Feast

"Attention tributes!" Claudius Templesmith's voice echoed throughout the Arena. "Congratulations to all of you for making it to the final seven! Because of our lucky number of tributes left, a feast will be held at the Cornucopia at sundown. There will be one bag for each District, and I suggest you think hard before you decide not to go. The items at this feast could mean the difference between life and death."

"Our food and water supply is dangerously low," Artemis says. "We have to go to the feast." I glance into my own pack. There's about a cup of water left, and three crackers. My stomach growls. "Definitely." I reply.

Artemis and I arrive at the Cornucopia long before sundown. Survival items and weapons are piled inside the mouth, but I can't see any food anywhere. That's probably what the bags contain. We hide in the tall grass, which conceals us perfectly. I drink the last of my water when Mason and the Careers walk casually from the forest, laughing and talking. My eyes narrow, and that's when it hits me. There's only one bag for District 6, but two tributes remain. Artemis seems to get the same idea, and shakes his head. "Don't go for it. Just forget it." I whisper back, "No! We need food and weapons to win this! I bet you anything knives are in the District 6 bag!" He looks back, and nods. "Okay, you're right."

The sun is setting, and the cold begins to set in. Mason and the boy from 2 are stationed on top of the Cornucopia, while Bronze and the girl from 2 hide somewhere in the forest. Unfortunately, I don't know where. I glance over at Artemis, who has his hand to his ear. "What's that buzzing noise?"

It happened so fast. A table rises in front of the Cornucopia, with 5 bags upon it. A big light brown one for District 1. A huge green one for District 2. A medium sized yellow one for District 3. A big orange one for District 6. A small black one for District 12. Before I even processed which bag was which, a figure darts from the forest. Her inky black hair flows behind her as she sprints to the table. I see her snag the small black bag marked "12". As she begins to race in the opposite direction she came, the boy from District 2 drops from the Cornucopia, swishing his sword dangerously. He smiles at her, but she ignores him completely, and runs as fast as she can, holding her bag protectively.

I just see the coal colored jacket disappear into the forest when the boy from District 2 begins to scream. "WE'RE NOT LETTING ANYONE ELSE GET AWAY! ISIS, GET OVER HERE!" I narrow my eyes. "Artemis, who the heck is Isis?" He looks up at me from his crouching position. "No idea. Probably the girl from District 2, because she's the only female left in the Career alliance." Almost on queue, the girl from 2 immerges from the forest. "What now?" She says, clearly irritated. The boy from 2 picks up the District 2 bag from the table. "That dirt poor brat from District 12 managed to get passed us." Isis laughs. "Wow, and I thought you actually knew what you were doing. Whatever, toss me the bag." The boy from 2 glances at Isis, then back at the bag. "No. I want it for now." Isis glares at him. "Give. Me. The. Bag." The boy from 2 just stands there, and then turns his back to climb back upon the Cornucopia. I know what's going to happen before it does. Isis screams, and throws herself on top of her District partner.

Her sword comes out, and soon she's stabbed him multiple times. He doesn't stand a chance anymore. Mason stands there, horrified, and pulls a spear from his belt. "Isis!" He yells. "What the heck are you doing?" She stands up, breathing angrily. Her green jacket is now splattered in her District partner's blood. "I knew he wouldn't give me the bag!" She breathes. "He was always so selfish!" She stands back to admire her work as the cannon fires.

Bronze runs from the forest, and yells, "What the heck is going on?" His eyes fall on the dead boy from District 2. "I killed him." Isis announces proudly. "He wouldn't even let me see the bag!" Bronze raises his eyebrows. "Okay, whatever you say!" Mason laughs. "I didn't expect that out of you!" Isis stares at him. "You didn't expect what?" She takes a step forward as she says this. Mason laughs. "Um, you know, killing your District partner so quickly over the bag!" Isis gives him an evil look. "You think your'e funny do you? Do you underestimate my strength?

She tackles him, and digs her sword into his side, spouting blood everywhere. Mason screams, but she just laughs. "Bye bye!" She whispers. The cannon fires.

Isis gets up, kicking the lifeless body of Mason aside. His head roles, and I see his eyes stare hauntingly at Artemis and I.

It's dark, and Bronze and Isis lay under a pavilion they set up. The bags from District 3 and 6 are nestled safely with them. "We need those bags!" I whisper. Artemis nods. There's only one option now. We have to steal them without waking the remaining Careers.


	15. The Final Four

I'm extremely hungry. I've had nothing to eat in a while, and there seems to be nothing edible in the Cornucopia. It's night now, and the anthem just finished. The boy from District 2 appeared first, smiling down on me. It was the same smile he gave me when I stood on my metal plate before the Games began. Mason comes next. He looks solemn and unemotional, which is unusual because he always acted cheery in front of the Capitol. I still can't believe he's dead. District 6 is probably making Hunger Games history. I can hardly remember a time when both tributes from District 6 survived the bloodbath, let alone both making it to the final 6. As I think, I picture Capitol girls crying over Mason. Like they would have a chance with a District kid anyway.

"Come on, Artemis, it's now or never." I get up, and wipe the grass from my pants and jacket. Isis and Bronze lay under their pavilion, sleeping soundly. I picture the cameras zooming in on me as I run silently to the pavilion. Artemis follows me, making no noise. Finally, we're at the pavilion. Isis snores, and Bronze grunts in his sleep. I bend down slowly, curling my fingers around the bag marked "6", which is held by Bronze. I slip it slowly from his grasp. He grunts, but doesn't awake. I turn to Artemis, who motions for me to follow him back into the forest. I guess he doesn't want to risk getting his bag.

We race away from the pavilion, and that's when Bronze screams, "ISIS, GET UP! SOMEONE STOLE A BAG, AND THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" I run faster, and Artemis stays by my side. We race into the forest, but I can here the clink of Isis' sword and the rhythm of Bronze's footsteps. I run blindly through the trees, before crashing into something. I hear a grunt, and I know it's a tribute. My eyes meet a pair of gray ones, and I know instantly it's the girl from District 12. She wastes no time apologizing though, and speeds away into the forest.

I pick myself up, and stagger farther into the trees. The cannon roars, and Artemis' face immediately appears in the sky, with the words "District Three" below him. I suppress a sob as I collapse to the ground. Someone laughs, and it's only a few yards from where I'm laying. I know I have to get the heck out of there, but I can't bring myself to move. "I just want to die!" Was the last thing I thought before passing out.

I awake to the pitter-patter of rain hitting the ground. My muscles ache, and my clothes are filthy. Where am I? Shouldn't I be at home, instead of this forest? Where's my mother?

Then everything comes back. I shake Mason's hand at the Reaping. I wave from our chariot. I watch as the number 5 swirls around Artemis' head. I see Amber dart from her hiding spot. This is the Hunger Games. This is the final four.


	16. The Odds Board

ODDS BOARD

Tribute: Bronze

District: 1

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Height: 6'2

Weight: 197 Lbs

Training Score: 10

Odds: 5-1

Tribute: Isis

District: 2

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Height: 5'7

Weight: 142 Lbs

Training Score: 10

Odds: 3-1

Tribute: Riley

District: 6

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Height: 5'5

Weight: 110 Lbs

Training Score: 6

Odds: 15-1

Tribute: Violet

District: 12

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Height: 4'10

Weight: 73 Lbs

Training Score: 4

Odds: 40-1


	17. The Gift

I dig my hand inside the bag from the feast. It contains three apples, some crackers, a few beef strips, about a quart of water, dried fruit, and three elaborate knives. I curl my hand over one, and find it to be not unlike the ones I used in the Training Center. Slipping it into my belt, I sling the pack on my shoulders and begin to trek deeper into the forest.

As I walk, I think about what may be going on in the Capitol. People are probably betting like crazy. Usually there's a lot of background information given on the final four tributes. I know each kid's kills are displayed in detail, and clips of their District are shown. I picture people back home standing in the square, watching my every move. I picture my mother, gazing into the old projector in our shabby home, hoping with all her heart that I'll make it back to her.

I walk for hours, and drink about a quarter of my water supply. It's almost sundown, and my strides are stiff and robotic. I still can't get over the fact that Artemis is dead, and that I'm in the final four. Who knew I'd outlive Mason, or four Career tributes? Eventually it's completely dark out, so I decide to climb up a tree to sleep for the night, and that's when the cannon roars.

I almost fall from the tree. That had to be the girl from District 12. It's not logical that anyone else died, unless the Careers had a fight. While I'm trying to figure out what might've happened, the Capitol seal appears. The anthem plays, and I see Isis in the sky. I'm shocked. In fact, so shocked that I barely feel the silver parachute brush against my jacket.

"The girl from 2 is dead. Go in for the kill in the morning." Says the note. I know it's from Richard. He's responsible for the gifts sponsors give out to kids in the Arena. As I open the parachute, I think about the likelihood of me winning now. If I can kill Bronze, I might just live to see District 6 again.

It doesn't have to be light out to know what the gift is. The knife looked to be possibly one of the most deadly in the world. I hold it in my hand carefully, and notice how huge it is. Whoever gave me this must be very rich, and confident that I can win. Sponsor gifts are sort of a rare thing in the Arena to begin with, but getting weapons is almost unbelievable.

All of a sudden, the sky brightens, and the sun comes out. Something isn't right. It can't be morning yet. I drop from the tree, and begin to trek through the forest. Something definitely isn't right.

A girl screams. The cannon fires. I race through the forest, trying to find her. If Bronze killed her, I want to face him now. It's about time these games came to a close.


	18. The Final Battle

I sprint through the forest, and approach a small figure on the ground. It's the girl from District 12. Her glassy gray eyes stare lifelessly at the sky, and her jacket is streaked with blood. Cuts and gashes cover her olive skin, but from what? Bronze isn't anywhere to be found. I turn around, trying to find whatever or whoever killed her. That's when I see it, hiding behind a large oak tree; it's mouth dripping with blood.

A muttation. I don't think twice before sprinting away. It races after me, gaining on my every stride. What's most disturbing about it is the fact that it greatly resembles a human being. As I run, my legs collide with a large log. Pain shoots through them, but I ignore it. Muttations are brutal and murderous. I can't let it catch me.

I keep running, until I reach the field where the blood bath occurred. The Cornucopia sits there, with tons of unused stuff spilling from it's mouth. I quickly turn to face the muttation, only to see that it stopped following me. I guess the Capitol wants a good show with Bronze and I. All I want is to survive.

I approach the Cornucopia, concealing one of my knives up my jacket sleeve. Bronze emerges from inside, staring at me, sword in hand. Something is wrong with him. The way he smiles at me…there's no way he's sane anymore, if he ever was. As I slowly slide the knife down my arm, I picture the aerial camera focusing in on us. This is the final battle.

Bronze whips a spear out from behind him, and throws it at me. I scream, throwing myself to the side as it sinks into the ground. He smiles, and begins to walk towards me. I pick myself up, and throw my first of four knives at him, aiming directly for his heart. It flies through the air, and lodges itself in his shoulder. _So close to his heart…_

He throws a second spear, and this time I'm not so lucky. It sticks itself inside my leg, and I scream in agony. Blood begins to spout from my leg as I draw the second knife. I throw it as hard as I can, and it entrenches itself in his eye. He yells as he rips it out, causing blood run down his face, blinding him in one eye. Bronze doesn't waste time now. He drops the sword, and take three spears in his hand. As he raises one to throw, I whip out a knife and hurl it at his neck.

It misses, and slashes his other eye, blinding him. I watch him scream, blindly throwing spears at me. I have to be careful now. If he grabs me, I'm doomed. I draw the final knife, the one a sponsor gave me. I'm going home. I'm going home.

I throw the final knife, and watch it cut open Bronze's stomach. He cries, falling to the ground. There's no chance for him now. I approach his shaking body, and do something I didn't know I was capable of. "It's okay." I sooth. "All I-I wanted w-was to-to go home." He gurgles, coughing blood onto my face. I let out a sob, and pull out the knife in his stomach. "It's going to be okay," I say in between sobs. "You're okay." He gulps, and takes his final breath. "I don't w-want to d-d-die-e." Then his body goes still.

I begin to sob, my cries echoing throughout the field. I vaguely hear Claudius announce my victory, and I lay still next to Bronze's body, spilling my tears out to all of Panem. As the hovercraft comes closer, I black out.

NOTE TO READERS- THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET. I THINK THERE MAY BE THREE OR FOUR MORE CHAPTERS TO GO. A SEQUEL WILL BE RELEASED OUT LATER THIS SUMMER (like really soon), SO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKED RILEY'S STORY. PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR NEW CHAPTERS. THANKS!


	19. Inside The Hovercraft

I awake sometime later, inside the hovercraft. Candy sits by my bed, reading _The Capitol Daily_, which is obviously the Capitol's newspaper. I sit up, and Candy smiles at me. "Look at you, Riley! I hope you're ready for all the fame! You're all anyone's going to be talking about for quite some time!" I smile, trying not to show my true feelings. I guess it's impossible for Candy to feel true depression. It's not like she's ever been thrust into an Arena filled with psychos, watched her friends die, killed someone, or felt what it feels like to be standing there…on that metal pedestal, waiting for the games to begin…

I pull myself from my thoughts. It's over. I need to relax, and try not to think about the Games for now. After all, my interview with Caesar Flickerman is coming up, and my victory tour as well. My victory tour…I'll have to mourn for Amber and Artemis all over again, and then face the hate from District 1. As I raise my head to look at Candy, I see an image of myself slapped against the front page of _The Capitol Daily._ "Candy, could I please see that?" Candy glances at me from behind the paper, her lavender wig bouncing wildly. "In a minute, dearie. I need to see if there are any new coupons for hair dye." I sigh, but wait it out as best I can.

Finally, she throws the paper carelessly at me and leaves the room to "Add another coat of nail polish" to her already freakish nails. I glance at the front page of the paper, to see me on my metal pedestal before the games began. It looks like I made the front page:

Riley Moybelle-Victor of the 59th Annual Hunger Games!

Riley Moybelle, this year's female tribute from District 6 is Panem's latest Hunger Games victor! As you all know, the two-pony tailed teen fled the bloodbath at the Cornucopia with nothing. She was almost killed by the District 7 male, who threw a hatchet at her just seconds after the Games began. Later, Riley went on to form an alliance with Amber Rove, a sixteen year old from District 8, and Artemis Cord, a fourteen year old from District 3. The trio didn't last long, though. Amber was killed on day four by the Career alliance, but only after she took out Marina Quartz, the District 4 female. Riley and Artemis mourned for their friend, but were quick to flee after they heard her cannon. The duo then attended the feast, which was very exciting. When those bags were lifted into the Arena, we see the quick and quiet Violet Sae snatch hers first. Although Violet was from an outlying District, she proved herself clever and sneaky as she placed 3rd in the Games without making a single kill. Before the Games, Violet was said to be a "bloodbath tribute", according to _Hunger Games Today, _due to her age, and her training score, which was 4. Violet was killed on day 12 by a muttation, and she truly was a memorable tribute. At the feast, we also saw the beloved Mason from District 6 die at the hands of Isis Stone, the vicious District 2 female. Many of our girls here in the Capitol were very upset, but we're sure to have cute tributes to look out for next year! After an unsuccessful attempt to retrieve their bags from the feast, Riley and Artemis snuck back to the Careers' tent after dark, only to awake them! The two ran for their lives, and while Riley escaped, Artemis was not so lucky. He was killed by Isis Stone, and placed 5th in the Games. Riley mourns for her ally, but obtains new confidence after a very special sponsor gives her the hope she needs. No one knows who the mysterious do-gooder was, but we can all say that it made a difference! Without that knife, Riley wouldn't have able to deliver the final blow to Bronze Shraft, the male tribute from District 1. See you all next year, and happy Hunger Games! _Written By: Lorima Forbaye_

I throw the paper aside, feeling disgusted. At least I know who almost killed me in the bloodbath. The boy from District 7 was someone who I didn't even notice the whole time I was in the Capitol. The first time I saw his face was in the sky after the bloodbath. I know that District 7's primary industry is lumber, so it makes sense that he was talented with the hatchet. At least they didn't mention his name…I now know everyone's last names, and the girl from 12's too. I also noticed that the Capitol is already selling tapes of this year's Games. Apparently it's through the point of view of me the entire time. I can't wait to just go home. What could be next?

"Time to get you all fixed up!" Chant three too familiar voices. Oh no…my prep team.


	20. Almost Home

After getting a complete makeover, and a new dress, I feel even more homesick. This isn't me…I have to show my fake self to all of Panem in just a few minutes. I also have to watch my Games all over again. Great. Just great.

I walk over to Caesar, where he smiles artificially and motions for me to sit down. I take a seat, doing my best to make a girly impression. I cross my legs, and put on a fake smile. Behind me, there's a weird screen that must be what we're going to watch the Games on. I wait irritably for Caesar to begin asking me stuff, and finally, he does.

"So, Riley," Caesar says. "How does it feel to be our latest Hunger Games victor?" I laugh. "Oh, Caesar! It feels great!" He smiles. "I bet you can't wait to move into your new house in the Victor's Village!" I smile, just realizing that I'm going to live a life of luxury in a mansion when I get home. "Oh yes!" I exclaim. "I can't wait to see what it's like!" He laughs. "Anyone that will be moving in with you?" I nod. "My mother will be." Caesar raises his eyebrows. "I'm sure she will. Now Riley, we don't have a lot of time so I'd like to begin watching your Games now. It's shortened and edited, so it will only last about two and a half hours." I smile again. "Sure Caesar."

The view of the bloodbath is from my perspective at first. It shows me rising into the Arena, and the camera zooms in on my face, which looks anxious and scared. Once the gong releases us, I quickly flee after failing to get the bag, and the camera switches to the point of view of Mason as he slashes away at the District 9 girl. While this clip is being shown, another clip appears. In it we see Violet hurriedly run from the catastrophe, her black hair fastened in a tight bun on her head.

The boy from District 8 gets practically cut in half towards the end of the bloodbath, leaving only one tribute left to die. The District 7 girl is being chased by Bronze, and gets caught in a headlock. The camera zooms in on him as he snaps her neck. After that, all the corpses are shown, ending with the District 12 boy, who stares hauntingly into the camera.

We follow me throughout the rest of the Games, with only quick clips of Violet, Bronze, and Isis along the way. Soon I meet Amber, so I know her death is coming soon.

Sure enough, about ten minutes after I meet Amber, she gets killed. I watch Marina tackle her, where she unsuccessfully attempts to free herself. As she lays there, with Marina about to strangle her, she whips out her knife and sends it right in right into her neck. The camera zooms in on Marina, who just lies there groaning like a zombie, before dying. The boy from District 2 didn't seem too happy about this, so before I know it I'm watching Amber get her neck sliced open, almost to the point where her head falls off.

After that the tape skips like six days, and I watch as Artemis and I attend the feast. It's almost like reliving my past…when will this be over?

Eventually Artemis dies, and then a quick clip of Violet dead is shown. I watch myself walk through the woods, then being chased by the muttation, and finally, facing off with Bronze. I try my best not to listen or watch this part, but it's too much. I begin to cry. Caesar smiles sympathetically, which for some reason makes me angry.

Finally the interview is over, and I say good-bye cheerily to the crowd. They all cheer, and some even chant my name.

I walk slowly from the stage, before heading over into the back room. Candy and Richard wait for me there. "Ready to go home?" Richard says happily. All I can do is breathe a sigh of relief.

NOTE TO READERS-ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! RILEY'S VICTORY TOUR WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN "THE GIRL FROM DISTRICT 6", BUT IN "THE VICTOR FROM DISTRICT 6", THE SEQUEL.


	21. No Place Like Home

I sit in the train quietly, thinking about nothing else but home. There's a large TV against the wall, replaying the beginning of the 33rd Hunger Games. I don't remember ever seeing this one at home. The Arena appears to be made completely out of balance beams, in which tributes must tread carefully on to avoid falling to their deaths. The Cornucopia is situated on a platform, which appears to be the only place with flat ground. When the gong rings, a girl from District 8 attempts to run to the Cornucopia, which is extremely idiotic. Sure enough, she trips over her own feet and falls. Surprisingly, she manages to catch the bar with her hands and pulls herself back up, and continues across, shaking like crazy.

I can't watch this crap anymore. I turn the TV off immediately, in the nick of time too. Candy walks in daintily, sporting a dark orange wig. "Hello, Riley!" She exclaims. "We're almost back in District 6! I bet you are excited!" I glance over at her from my seat. "Yeah, I'm excited all right. I can't wait to see my mother again." Candy nods, before grabbing the remote for the TV. She turns it on, and we watch as a boy beheads a frantic girl. "Eew!" Candy yelps, changing the channel quickly. Some weird show about hair care comes on, so I leave the room. I walk to the end of the train, where I find Richard, who's reading a book called _Addictions-How to handle them_.

"Hey, what's up Riley?" He asks me cheerily. I take a seat next across from him. "There's something I want to ask you." I say seriously. He narrows his eyes quizzically, and puts his book down. "Okay, um, fire away." I fiddle with my finger nails, not looking at him. "Which one of us did you choose?" I say, looking up at Richard. He looks very taken back. "What do you mean?" I look into his eyes, wanting an honest answer. "Who did you choose? Mason, or me?"

Richard sighs. "I chose who I thought had the best chance." Richard replies curtly. I nod. "Mason then."

We finally roll into District 6, where I walk slowly to the front of the Justice building. A crowd is awaiting me, cheering and waving hysterically. I see my mother towards the front, laughing and smiling.

I, Riley Moybelle, survived the 59th annual Hunger Games. Life is a gift, and I will never take that wondrous gift for granted ever again.

The End

NOTE TO READERS-YES, I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE, BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL THAT WILL INCLUDE RILEY'S VICTORY TOUR, AND RILEY MENTORING HER NEW TRIBUTES. I MAY ALSO WRITE THROUGH THE POV OF OTHER CHARACTERS FROM OTHER DISTRICTS DURING THE GAMES. KEEP READING AND WRITING!


End file.
